A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that converts electrical energy into light energy. The LED may produce light having various wavelengths (colors) by controlling the components of a compound semiconductor, and the output from the LED may range from red, green, blue-violet and the like. The LED may emit white light having excellent efficiency by combining colors using a fluorescent material.
LEDs, compared with conventional light sources such as a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp and so on, have advantages including lower energy consumption, semi-permanent life span, improved response speed, stability, environmental friendliness and the like. Accordingly, the scope of application for LEDs has been extending to a light-emitting diode backlight to replace a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) constituting a backlight of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device, a white light-emitting diode lighting device to replace a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp, a car headlight, a signal lamp and the like.
According to a conventional art, a light emitting device chip is combined with a predetermined package body and resin containing a fluorescent substance is provided on the light-emitting device chip, and a lens is formed on the resin, thereby constituting a light emitting device package.
In particular, since the lens combined with the light emitting device package has a low bonding property with a structure such as an external reflector, a bezel and the like, bonding reliability is ensured by a fixing method using a fixing member with a structure such as a bottom plate and the like for combining the lens with the separate light emitting device package, as a base of lower support. However, it is problematic in that an inconvenient process and an increase in production costs are caused.